Technical Field
The invention relates to a servo fan technique, and particularly relates to a programming control method for servo fan and a programming control device thereof.
Related Art
Servo fan is a small fan applied in a host (or a server), and the servo fan includes a mechanism shell, a circuit board and a motor. The servo fan has an input/output interface connected to the host, and the input/output interface is generally a four-line fan flat cable, which is used for coupling an operation voltage (12V), a ground voltage (GND), a frequency generator (FG) signal and a voltage of speed (VSP) signal.
After the servo fan is manufactured, when the firmware has to be updated due to a specific requirement, following conventional methods can be used for implementation. A first method is to disassemble the mechanism shell of the motor, though it is inconvenient in operation. A second method is that besides the original fan flat cable, the servo fan is further configured with an input/output interface specified for programming application, though such method may additionally increase a cable cost. A third method is to stick a probe of a programming tool into internal of the servo fan from the mechanism shell, and point the probe against a programming contact on the circuit board for programming, though such method is required to change an original mechanism design.
Moreover, the mechanism shell of the servo fan has a hollow out region and a non-hollow out region at an air outlet of the servo fan, and the circuit board of the servo fan is generally configured at the non-hollow out region. Since an area of the non-hollow out region is smaller than that of the hollow out region, and the non-hollow out region has a round shape, a shape of the circuit board is also a round with a diameter of about 2 cm. As the circuit board has a limited area, the third method is hard to implement pointing the probe against the programming contact on the circuit board.
In addition, the related art (Pub. No.: US 2014/0203749 A1) proposes a motor controller, which is used for improving an integrated circuit (IC) of a motor controller. The motor controller is working as a new micro processing unit. While such re-designed micro processing unit is configured to the circuit board of the servo fan, it is necessary to modify the all related circuits of the entire structure, and results in increases manufacturing cost. The motor controller proposed in the related art (Pub. No.: US 2014/0203749 A1) requires a predefined signal to activate a programming mode and then starts programming function upon receipt of the predefined signal. However, a general programmer is usually not embedded with this function of generating the predefined signal to activate a programming mode of the motor controller.